


Dean.. please?

by IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Underage Sex, Warnings May Change, Wincest - Freeform, daddycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard/pseuds/IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Sammy can't get over Dean, even his smell drives him insane. Also, daddy John gets persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was laying on his back in Dean's bed. His scent, old leather, cheap cologne, and hair product still lingered in the crumpled slept in sheets. Dean had left to go scrounge up some breakfast and Sam was taking a moment to indulge in his secret vice. His cock already beginning to harden from just the smell of Dean. Being a teen with a thing for his bigger brother really fucking sucked. His hand had went to his length and palmed it with the urgent need of a kid who just really needed to get off. "Fuck.. " he breathed and jumped when he heard the impala, quickly scrambling to his own bed and stuffing a pillow over his lap.

Dean opened the door, brown fast food bag in hand. Sam looked up at him, his face guilty and flushed a pretty pink. "What did you get?" His voice cracked. Dean raised an eyebrow. "What you asked for. Hash browns, scrambled eggs, and toast." 

Sam nodded and reached a hand out for Dean to bring him his food. Dean took one look at his brother and scoffed. "Get your little ass up and get it yourself." He smiled, there was no malice in his voice.

Sam groaned internally, he was nearly positive Dean talked about his ass on purpose. He did it all the time. Moving his perky ass to the left, hopping his ass up. Even dad did it and Sam fucking loved it. 

Sam had one of John's flannels on and it went to the middle of his thighs. He wrapped it around himself, hiding the erection. He sat down at the table and took the styrofoam box containing his greasy breakfast, digging in with a plastic fork. 

Dean watched his brother, the way his little pink mouth opened to fork in little bites of food. Sammy always had this way of eating so pretty. He never took more than he could fit in his mouth, always wiping the corners of his mouth. Something stirred deep in him and he shifted awkwardly in his seat. 

Sam kept his eyes cast down, focusing on eating as quickly as he could. When he'd finished he dumped the box and fork in the trash. He flopped face down on the bed, the flannel riding up and his thin gray sports shorts left little to Dean's imagination. 

Dean swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. His eyes followed every curve of his baby brother's ass. "I'm going to take a shower." he mumbled and walked briskly to the bathroom. 

Sam peeked in Dean's direction, sighing gratefully when he was out of sight. He quickly yanked his shorts off and jerked himself to full hardness. He dug in the duffle bag near his bed for the lube he had stolen a few weeks ago. 

He slicked up a finger and quickly started fucking and stroking himself. His hand was gripping tightly at the base of his cock pulling all the way to the head. The fingers behind him working double time to bring out his release. He pictured Dean between his legs, his mouth and his fingers working his body. Sam let out a slurry moan that really shouldn't be coming from a fourteen year old boy. 

Dean turned the water on, but forgot his towel. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of his baby brother writhing on his own fingers. Dean's cock jumped to full attention and his hand flew between his legs. "Shit.. Sammy.. " he whispered, quiet enough for Sam not to hear. 

Sam's back arched and he bit his lip to muffle his cry. The three fingers in his ass stilled completely and the hand around his cock slowed, coaxing his body through his orgasm. Most of his cum landed on the bed between his legs but some made it on his father's flannel. 

Dean watched the way his baby brother moved beautifully, each whimper going right to his groin. 'Sammy.. Sammy.. Sammy.. Baby boy..' Dean repeated over and over in his head, a mantra. Sam groaned and Dean was spilling into his hand, his breath catching in his throat. Dean smirked, he'd heard the faint "Dean. " that had tumbled between his baby brothers lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was lying face up on his bed, arm behind his head and one drapped across his abdomen. His eyes snapped open when he heard the bathroom door open. He watched Sammy as he walked to his bag, his towel up over his shoulders like a blanket and his hair plastered to his face. Dean worried his lower lip and watched Sammy shuffle around his clothes. 

Sam felt eyes on him and he turned around, his face immediately turning a lovely shade of pink. "Dean?" his voice wavered slightly. 

"C'mere baby boy." he murmured and patted his lap. 

Sam's face blushed even darker and he walked over to Dean, the gruff way his brother said 'baby boy' made Sammy's cock twitch with interest. 

Dean reached over and tugged at the towel. Sam let it slip from his shoulders, exposing his pale flesh and thin figure. Sam hooked a leg up on the bed and Dean's hand went to stroke the soft skin. 

Sam whimpered and Dean pulled him onto his lap and ran his calloused hands up his baby brothers thighs. "Dean?" he whispered as he let his hands spread out over Dean's chest. 

"Mmm, baby boy, you feel amazing." he purred. He licked at his lips and practically ate Sam alive with just his eyes alone. His hands moved up to Sammy's bare hips and then up his back. 

Dean let out a noise between a growl and a purr and slid lower on the bed. "Hover over my face, sweetheart." he grinned and nudged Sam. 

Sam did as he was told and scooted his way up until he had one thigh on either side of his brothers head. 

"So pretty, baby." he cooed. "Grab the headboard." Dean instructed and Sam obeyed. Dean's tongue darted out and licked a tight line around Sam's hole. 

Sam gasped, gripping the headboard tighter. His hips jerked down, trying to get more of whatever Dean was doing. 

"Taste so good, Sammy. Don't let go of that headboard baby." his tongue circled the opposite direction he had the first time before pushing past the tight ring of muscles. 

Sam's nails dug into the cheap wood and he groaned. His tiny hips bucked down, trying to grind himself on the intruding tongue. 

"Dean.. Deandeandean.. Dean!" Sammy howled as his ass was assaulted by his brothers tongue. 

Deans cock was very visibly tenting his boxers and he groaned into little Sammy's ass. 'Fuck.. ' he thought to himself, 'Why haven't I done this before?'

Sam's little legs were trembling and Dean's warm hands were his only anchor. His brothers hands held his cheeks apart and provided something sturdy to lean on. 

Deans tongue pointed and curved, tasting Sammy. "Don't touch yourself, baby boy." he purred when Sam's hand left the headboard. 

"Dean.. Please?" he whimpered softly, his cock stood perfectly perpendicular to his body. 

Dean licked his lips and kissed his baby brothers wet hole. "Be patient, sweetheart." he flattened his tongue and licked from Sam's balls to his ass. 

The moan that went through Sam was the first thing John heard when he opened the motel door. The first thing he saw was his little innocent Sammy riding his brother's face. "The fuck do you two think you're doing?" he barked, tossing his bag to the ground. 

Sam yelped in fear and scrambled off of Dean, diving under the covers of the other bed. 

Dean sat up, licked his lips, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Only what you've been wanting to do since Sammy was eight, sir." he locked eyes with his dad, for once refusing to just let John get mad.

John's neck tinted red with anger, or was it embarrassment, and stocked over to hit Dean upside the head. 

Dean watched as his father's hand rose and start to swing down, he grabbed John's wrist and yanked him onto the bed. He pressed his lips against dad's, forcing him to taste Sammy. 

"Can you taste that, daddy?" he whispered against his father's lips. "That's our baby boy." John's hardening erection was not lost on the eldest brother. 

Sam watched with fascination as John brought his leg over to straddle Dean. "Shit." John whispered and lapped hungrily into Dean's mouth. 

Dean groaned against his father's tongue and crooked a finger at Sam, beckoning him closer. 

Sam pulled the covers down and sat behind his dad. "Daddy?" he murmured, still nervous. 

John broke away from Dean and turned his neck to see a naked Sammy with a fully erect cock. "Are you mad at me, daddy?" Sam had whispered. 

John shook his head and laid down next to Dean. He pulled Dean onto his lap and Sam onto his chest facing Dean. "No, baby boy, I'm not mad." he quickly picked up Dean's use of the nickname, watching the shiver roll through Sam's body he decided the name would stay. 

Dean set to work undoing John's belt and jeans before tugging them off. He kissed up his father's thighs and mouthed at the rapidly lengthening member in his father's boxers. 

John cursed and pulled Sammy's hips over his face, his tongue lapping at the spit Dean had left behind. 

Sam gasped and braced his hands on John's chest. "Daddy!" he cried and his eyes screwed shut. 

Dean yanked off his dad's boxers and heard a throaty command from him. "Lube, left pocket, by the door." Dean got up and snatched the lube. He applied a generous amount to his father before he pulled his boxers down. 

Dean slicked up two of his fingers and hastily worked himself open. Watching as Sammy whimpered at their father's violations. "Tastes so pretty, doesn't he sir?" the answering groan he got made both of the brothers shiver. 

Dean straddled his father's lap and sank down on his cock, bouncing a few times before he slid all the way down. 

John growled and bucked his hips up. "Neither of you are to touch your cocks, is that clear?" "Yes, sir." "Yes, daddy. " both replies were moaned as the brothers rocked back onto their father. 

Dean grabbed behind Sammy's head and pressed heated wet kisses into his soft lips. He lapped at Sam's bottom lip. Sam tentatively opened his mouth and was immediately assaulted by Dean's tongue. 

John heard Sammy whimper and peeked to see Dean aggressively taking control of his brothers mouth. John rolled his hips up and Dean started bouncing his hips up and down. 

John moaned and sucked on Sammy's ass cheek. "You feel so good, baby boy." he purred. "You like it when your big brother kisses you? Like it when daddy eats you out?" he punctuated each word of the last question with an assault from his tongue. Licking a fat strip or teasing the entrance. 

Sammy whined his response and his hips bucked and stuttered. He cried into Dean's mouth and pushed back on his father's tongue, his release landing on his daddys stomach. 

John groaned into his baby's entrance and threw his hips faster into Dean. His orgasm building in his gut. 

Dean watched his baby brother come without his dick being touched and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He felt his father ram into him over and over then he was being filled to the brim with his father's release. 

John cried out and gripped Sammy's hips while he spilled into his oldest son. "Fuck! Dean!" he panted. 

Dean couldn't hold back anymore, with one more hard bounce he came on his dads stomach, mixing it with brothers come. "Shit.." he breathed as his muscles spasmed around John, milking him of every last drop. 

John nudged Sam to lay next to him and Dean got off, his legs shaking, to lay in the other side of Sam. "Baby boy.. " John breathed and wrapped his arms around a sleepy Sammy. Dean tangled his legs with his dad's and hummed happily. He laid his arm over Sam and brushed his fingertips along Johns side. 

"Love you, daddy. Love you, Dean." Sam smiled and closed his eyes. 

John leaned over Sam and kissed Dean's forehead. "I love you boys too." 

Dean just smiled and snuggled closer to his family.


End file.
